


Gray Hair

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [60]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-universe forum speculates on the meaning behind Alcor's apparent physical aging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Hair

Demonology and You → Speculation → Alcor → (INACTIVE) Alcor and Aging

Topic Started: Dec 4 2115, 6:06 PM (309 Views)

 

Dreamcatcher

_Dec 4 2115, 6:06 PM_

I’m a little sleep-deprived and running off copious amounts of energy drinks- it’s that time of the year, heh- so I’m hoping this makes sense.

So. I’ve been reading up on Alcor’s history for my thesis (West Coast Tech demonology department represent!), and I’ve noticed a pattern regarding Alcor’s aging appearance. There seem to be no reports of Alcor looking significantly older than his usual appearance- appearing with gray hair, wrinkles, that sort of thing- before a stray mention in 2053, then only a scattering until the mid-60s, and they’re gotten more frequent and more... exaggerated? Is that the right word? Something like that, lately.

No idea what to make of this- it’s not really related to my thesis, so I’ll think more on it after finals week- but I thought it might be worth a mention around here. Given Alcor first appearing on the scene shortly post-Transcendence and a few mentions of him looking like a kid/teenager in the first few years, this seems to be emulating a human lifespan in some ways, though I don’t know what to make of that. It’ll be interesting to see what happens in the next few decades regarding this, given that humans only live so long and he’d seem to be pushing the limits.

Y'all have any ideas what this is all about?

(Hoping this doesn’t overlap too much with the Alcor and Human Parallels sticky. It seems different enough to warrant its own thread, and, let’s be honest, the human parallels thread is kind of a mess right now.)

 

lizard_queen

 _Dec 4 2115, 6:19 PM_  

he did it for the aesthetic? lol

 

Tric0rn

 _Dec 4 2115, 6:42 PM_  

Hmm. Maybe he’s burning out on power somehow and appearing to grow older is a part of that? And he’s growing older more now because he’s using more power or something? Hard to say with him. Just a thought.

 

TheLunarLady

 _Dec 4 2115, 8:36 PM_  

Tric0rn, I think you have it backwards.

It’d be a bit weird for that to be the ONLY sign of his growing weaker/running low on energy/whathaveyou, especially since it’s not consistent- sometimes he looks old, sometimes he doesn’t, and we can’t really predict which or know why.

My theory is that it actually shows how he’s gaining in power, which is a clear pattern that HAS been established in a multitude of ways besides this one- do I even need to list off the evidence?

I mean, it may not be the most intuitive display of power, but “older and wiser” does seem to be a common idea in human society, so that could well be what he’s going for.

 

sharky606

_Dec 5 2115, 1:15 AM_

Guys, you’re all overthinking this. This is ALCOR we’re talking about. He shows up as a little kid to summons for kicks. He wears tacky sweaters over a three-piece suit sometimes. Heck, half the time he doesn’t even bother to show up! (Which is totally rude, but that’s beside the point.)

This is probably just him messing with us AGAIN. And it seems like you guys are falling for it. Maybe he even predicted us making this very thread! Maybe that’s the ONLY reason he’s doing this! (It’s a long shot, but hey.)

If this is such a big pattern, show us evidence. Link to some shiz that backs up the idea. Don’t just say “oh well my thesis research says blahblahblah” because that’s major BS and you know it. PROVE IT!

 

Dreamcatcher

_Dec 5 2115, 8:57 AM_

I don’t have too much time before class, but I suppose I can squeeze in a quick reply here.

Sharky, calm down. The main reason I didn’t provide links in the OP is because most of it’s behind a paywall. I’m lucky enough to have access to all the journals that West Coast shells out the big bucks for, but everybody else would just get an ad for a journal that probably costs $99 even if you only want to see a single article, and I didn’t think that would be fair to y’all.

But if you insist... You can find some free-to-access reports on Alcor’s aging here, here, and here. I don’t know if you count three reports as a “pattern”, but like I said, it’s all I’ve got.

We can talk about this more later, but I’d really rather stick to discussion of why this is the case rather than getting distracted by whether it is the case.

 

sharky606

 _Dec 5 2115, 10:28 PM_  

I don’t know that three articles counts as a “pattern”. Might as well theorize about why the oddball wears colorful sweaters. I still think it’s just a bogus coincidence thing, but whatever. If you won’t listen, it’s no skin off my back.

 

QuadrupletSouls

_Dec 6 2115, 5:39 AM_

Maybe it’s because he found his Mizar and she’s human and so he’s growing old with her because they’re so in love~

 

Tric0rn

 _Dec 6 2115, 7:20 PM_  

This is not a Twin Souls thing. It’s just not. Alcor and Mizar are NOT lovers. Don’t make me rant about this again. We’re trying to talk serious theory here.

 

TheLunarLady

 _Dec 6 2115, 9:16 PM_  

Oh dear, not another Twin Souls fan on the forum- I thought we’d been pretty good about keeping them out recently, but I guess not.

Anyway, Tric0rn, you’re right about this one- the odds of this being connected to some aging non-demon Mizar are slim to none, no matter what fans of a certain teen book series would have you believe.

I personally still believe there might be some validity to the Alcor and Mizar being lovers theory, but I won’t get started on that here, since we’ve got other threads for that sort of discussion.

I do hope we can come up with some more theories/evidence regarding this topic.

 

PumpkinEater

 _Oct 16 2116, 4:02 PM_  

Just discovered this thread and it seems like a really neat idea! I’ve been thinking about this myself, actually! Anything new on this front?

 

[!] Topaz

 _Oct 16 2116, 4:23 PM_  

PumpkinEater, please do not necro a thread unless you have something major to contribute. I know that you’re new here, so I won’t give you a formal warning this time; just make sure it doesn’t happen again.

 

PumpkinEater

_Oct 16 2116, 5:33 PM_

Sorry...

[!] Topaz

_Oct 16 2116, 5:46 PM_

No need to apologize; just don’t do it again. Consider rereading the rules if you need a refresher.

 

PumpkinEater

 _Feb 23 2117, 3:51 PM_  

Remembered this thread just in time!

So I summoned Alcor today. Not sure why I managed to get through when it’s been so spotty lately, but hey, not complaining! He looked normal, not all old, but I asked him about the aging thing, because why not. (No recent reports of the aging thing, right? Not that I could find, anyway...)

And he just. Left. Without explaining.

(I thought my summoning circle was better than that, but what do I know? Alcor summons are tough, man!)

So I don’t know what that was all about. Must be a touchy subject. But I’d love to hear more speculation about this! Any ideas?

 

raven_way

 _Feb 23 2117, 7:14 PM_  

Yeesh, that’s a weird one. No ideas right now, but I’ll think on it.

 

pixeldust

 _Feb 23 2117, 7:39 PM_  

Let me get this straight. You summoned Alcor, and it worked- even though you don’t know why, and your circle couldn’t hold him- and to, what, ask him about a minor point of theory? And he just disappeared, and you accepted that?

Pics or it didn’t happen, man. Pics or it didn’t happen.

 

[!] Wild1

 _Feb 23 2117, 8:25 PM_  

pixeldust, let me remind you of Rule 4: Assume others are telling the truth until proven otherwise. Successful Alcor summons might have gotten rare over the last few months, true, but that doesn’t mean they’re impossible.

And not all of us CAN take pictures/videos to prove our summoning experiences. Just because you might be fortunate enough to live where demon summoning and thus possessing evidence thereof isn’t highly illegal doesn’t mean the rest of us are so privileged

 Let’s try to stay on topic here.

 

Tric0rn

 _Feb 24 2117, 4:43 PM_  

Wow, this thread is a blast from the past! Anyway, on to further theorizing. I still think my theory that the aging is related to Alcor’s power is valid. Maybe the reason he hasn’t been showing up to as many summons is because he’s saving up his power? And he’s looking young again consistently because of his regaining energy that way? I still can’t answer TLL’s question of why this only happened in certain summons, but it’s the best I’ve got.

 

MisterMontana

 _Feb 24 2117, 5:29 PM_  

Are you sure his disappearing had to do with your question? Alcor could have just had somewhere else to be. Or maybe you came off as rude- how did you phrase the question? Prying in general tends to offend demons, even if the subject itself seems to be an inconsequential one. Have you been studying your summoning etiquette?

 

Bare_bear

 _Feb 24 2117, 7:03 PM_  

What if QuadrupleSouls up there had the right idea? And Mizar passed away and so he’s not all old and he’s not showing up because he’s in mourning? I hope it’s not true, I want Alcor to be happy with his Mizar forever and ever... ;3;

 

Tric0rn

 _Feb 24 2117, 7:38 PM_  

GO AWAY, YOU SON OF A CINNAMON CANDLE! WE DON’T NEED THAT TWIN SOULS TRASH IN HERE!

 

[!] Wild1

 _Feb 24 2117, 8:00 PM_  

Watch your tone, Tric0rn. Every theory deserves to be heard, even if it strikes you as “Twin Souls trash”. I’m not exactly a fan of those books either, but that doesn’t need you need to belittle everybody who is.

 

Tric0rn

 _Feb 24 2117, 8:52 PM_  

Sorry, Wild1. And sorry Bare_bear, I guess. Just hit a nerve there. I’m sick of hearing about Twin Souls lately, and it just keeps coming up...

Anyway. To stay on topic. TLL’s theory about him being “older and wiser” seems disproven by him giving up on it. Maybe there is some validity to the connection to humanity, to the human lifespan... I don’t know. It all seems a bit far-fetched to me. But what else is new?

 

raven_way

 _Feb 24 2117, 10:11 PM_  

If it’s a humanity thing, maybe it should just go in the humanity parallels sticky. I still don’t have any better theories, and I’ve been thinking. Sorry.

 

[!] Modbot

 _Feb 25 2118, 1:00 AM_  

This thread has been marked as inactive. Please do not edit the title of this thread. If you believe this marking was made in error, please contact a forum admin.


End file.
